Crazy Stupid Love
by DorkyConverse
Summary: Percy has the perfect life until his wife Annabeth asks for a divorce. Now he has to navigate the single scene, but his heart keeps leading him back to where he began. He asks Nico, Travis, and Leo for some help to get Annabeth out of his mind.


**Making a Percabeth story! May include Tratie, Thalico and Very little Pipeo…**

**10 years after the Titan war; so they're like, 25?**

**Percy's POV**

Frustration. That's the one word stuck in my head. _Frustration_. I stare at the words on the computer screen. Writing a forum for my boss is hard. You know, 'because I'm dyslexic. I sigh at only twenty words on the screen. I straighten my tie as I get up to look at the clock. 11:30AM. I guess it's time for my break. I get up from my unusually frigid chair and head to the Snack bar. I pull back my sweaty black hair and release it when I get to the snack bar to choose. I grumble to myself as I look at the choices. Kit-Kat, no… Hershey's, nah… Star burst, nope. Ah, forget this crap. I'll just head to the cafeteria. I passed all my coworkers chatting and bonding by the 5 passing water fountains. "Hey Percy," People would say as I pass but I usually ignore them. "Sup Jackson, how's the wife?" they all say. "She's fine, she's ok." I usually reply. "That's what she said. Bah hah ha!" They all tease.

I head to the counter of the cafeteria and look at the counter as I said "S.O.P.". The lady at the counter nodded and opened her side drawer and handed me a blue key with an aqua crested P on the side. She directed me to the new location of the Half god and mythical creatures cafeteria. As I unlock the door, I step into this bright light at first, so bright that one mortal's eyes cannot bear. I close my eyes for a second, and then I re-open them to a table load of mythical creatures and half-bloods sitting together.

Satyrs, Dryads, Nymphs and Centaurs with the occasional nice Cyclopes jumbled up together in this room. I went to the counter to buy me some blue cookies. Mmmm. Nothing's better than my mom's homemade blue cookies.

"Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson's Homemade cookies please," I asked the lady at the counter. She nodded and reached the telephone and said my order. On a larger tube, I could hear the rumbling of echoes. In a second, out came fresh baked blue cookies.

"5 drachmas please," she said. I hand her the 5 drachmas and gives me the dozen baked blue cookies. I had like, 10,000 drachmas in my house. Ah, I can't wait to get home to my wife, Annabeth Jackson.

Annabeth looks the same from when we were 15 years old, but slimmer, more curves and tanner. Oh, also taller too. Paul gave me this job, after he quit teaching when I graduated from Goode high school. Now he works in this factory that makes Nike Shoes, in honor of the goddess Nike. He makes a lot of money; he's the one that gets all the boxes packed and ready to go in the trucks, heading to the nearest Nike stores. He turned down this job from his friend, but he offered it to me instead. I work in the office, but it's completely boring. But I have the highest rank in all of the employees, because I am one of the employees that are demigods. You see, my boss is a half blood. Son of Hermes, you see. This is Hermos Inc. You see, that's not a typo. Hermos, is like Hermes, but the o in Hermos makes it different. Just a spelling thing so the mortals won't think of the god Hermes.

As I eat the 6th cookie, I stare at the Cyclops with the Satyr. They're good friends like how my best friend Grover and my half-brother Tyson get along now days. I miss my old friends from camp half blood. Like the Stoll Brothers, how they used to TP our cabins, and I used to punch them in the guts. Katie, oh sweet Katie, how she made strawberry milkshakes for all of us. I heard She and Travis are married and they settled down somewhere in the Area. Oh my cousin Nico! Well, he actually comes and sleeps over from time to time. He's married, but Thalia goes on A LOT of business trips. We work together, but she has a higher rank.

Leo! My buddy Leo! Oh, I wonder how he is doing! You know, Piper is married to Jason, but Piper comes over to New York to visit Leo sometimes for Business trips like Thalia.

I looked over at the clock. 11:59 AM. Better pack up. I packed the rest of the cookies in a paper towel, and I put it in my pocket. I went out of the room, and flinched as the light reached my eyes. Through the mist, it looked like I just came out of the janitor's closet.

I went back to my office, sat down and did the rest of my work.

**[7:30 PM]**

Well, I finally finished the forum! Yeah, I know. After seven hours of thinking and thinking, and thinking…and typing…

Well, I grabbed my coat, put my printed forum in my brief case, grabbed my office keys, my car keys, and grabbed my hat and went out of my office. I closed the light and locked the door.

Got my pay check from my boss, and gave the forum to him. I went in the elevator, I clicked first floor button and went down.

"Hold that elevator!" somebody yelled. I put my foot in between the elevator, and the guy came in. "Thanks," he said. I don't know this guy, but I'm sure he smells weird.

As I went down, I can't help but to look at this black folder he's holding. It said: TOP SECRET: FOR D.G.'s ONLY.

I'm guessing D.G. means demigods. I'm not so sure. I guess…

As it reaches the main floor, the guy gets out. "Wait," I say. "What do you got there?" I pointed to his folder. "Um, it's nothing." He said. He had this glint in his eyes saying that he's lying. "What's your name?" I ask him. "Uh, my name is Josh," he said. "Not by any chances, but are you a…" Josh started. "A half-blood?" he asks.

I decided to mess with him. "What's a demigod?" I ask stupidly. "Never mind." He says.

"I'm just kidding. Yes, I am. Son of Poseidon. You?" I asked him. "Hermes. Dylan, he's the boss, he gave me this top secret file of Hermes to give to…Percy Jackson."

"As a matter of fact, I am Percy Jackson." I say. He hands me the folder. "Here take the folder, and good luck. You're gonna need it." He says.

He steps out of the elevator and I step out too. I head to the parking lot, and got out my car keys. I put them in the lock, and unlocked my car. I settle my things in the passenger's seat, and turn on the car. But the car won't start. I try again, but, it can't work. Ok, what did Annabeth told me again?

_FLASHBACK_

"_Percy, remember to fill your car with gas, you're running low. Here's my credit card. Now I'm off to book club. Bye," Annabeth told me as she left for the door. _

"_Bye wise girl," I say. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Crap," I mutter to myself. I grabbed my drachma, and old bottled water left in my car for a few days, and spilled it on the roof of my car. I put the drachma in place.

"O goddess," I say. "Please except my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase, New York City," I say.

The image in the water pops up to Annabeth cooking dinner. She almost dropped her knife when I popped up. "What the- Percy! Stop that! What do you want?" she rubs her temples, as I try to speak.

"Well, I forgot about the gasoline thing, so, can you pick me up from work?" I ask. "Percy…Percy, Percy, Percy, PERCY!" she screams. "Fine. But we are having a long, conversation when we get home. I'll get you by 8:00PM."

"Ok, I'll get a towing truck to come pick up my car, and-," I say, but before I got my sentence done, she waves her hand and ended our message.

Now I'm stuck like this for 15 minutes. But I could see Annabeth pulling in. "Hey Annabeth," I say. "Shut up and get in the car. We are going to have a long talk." Annabeth sounded demanding.

I didn't argue with her and sat in the front seat. "Annabeth, I'm sorry, and-,"

"Percy, why? Is it that hard to remember? One easy task. ONE EASY TASK IS ALL I'M ASKING." Annabeth said.

"You're really irresponsible, Percy. The most irresponsible person I've ever met. You know, I'm starting to think my mother was right. I did marry a lunatic. She was the only person that didn't came to our wedding." Annabeth nagged.

"Please, Annabeth, if you talk about this again, I'm going to roll out of this car," I said.

"I'm serious, you caused a lot of deaths, you freaking battled Kronos," Annabeth said. "Ok, that's it," I mumbled.

I unclicked my seat belt and opened the car door and rolled out. "It's just that-, PERCY! OH MY GODS! PERCY!" She stopped the car and ran to me.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," I say. We get up in the middle of the street, and she says the four, meanest, cruelest words a mouth could say. She said, "I want a divorce."

**Ok, I know crazy stupid love is a movie, but I've never seen it. So, idk if I got things off there, but I swear on the river styx I never seen this. My friend proofread this, and she was like, "There's a movie called this," and I'm like, "NO WAY…" well, enjoy.**


End file.
